Last Performance
by Lost in Believing
Summary: AU -Lights. Camera. Action. It's their last performance of their high school play and Sonny can't help but worry about the future ahead of them. Friend's like Chad are family. And family help eachother through everything.- Friendship Channy. Oneshot.


**A.N:** So I started writing this the night that the first episode of the second season of SWAC came out. And I don't upload it till today. To be honest, it's kinda random. I read the book _Dear John _by Nicholas Sparks and gave me this perfect ending. It's not perfect, but I think it's a touch on reality. Oh yeah, when I talk about Joe I'm talking about Joe Jonas. I'm so happy Demi and Joe finally got together ! Oh yeah just wanna know...

Has anyone heard of the band **All Star Weekend**? Yeah, just to let you know I love them. They came to my mall on Sunday and I saw them in concert and met them afteward. Then after that, xForeverDazzlex, xKitxKat, mrsnickjonasx3 and I all had dinner with them after. It was pretty insane. So if you haven't heard of them, go check them out ! Also if you want, follow me on twitter and stuff ! Enjoy :D

* * *

Last Performance

Lights.

Camera.

Action.

Most people told her to break a leg on stage. Some of her peers sneered at her with jealousy, actually wishing she would break something up there. Others smiled at her, wishing her the best of luck for their last performance in this high school. But it didn't matter who wanted what to happen to her tonight; she just honestly didn't care.

All she cared about was making the best of the last performance she would ever make with her friend's.

Four years ago she had entered high school with a nervous expression. But as she adjusted to things, everything became easier. And since things had become easier, she had gained the confidence to join different things, take a chance, and to pursue her passion.

So as the years went on, Sonny had become a part of the drama cast. Actually, they couldn't really be considered a cast-it was more of a family. And she loved her family.

One of the people she had grown to lave was a guy in her grade. Chad Dylan Cooper was the type of guy who was that all-around-nice-next-door-neighbor boy that your parents adored.

He played football, helped the peers who were shy and volunteered for the local charities. Chad talked to everyone in school and never judged. He was the guy that everyone loved. Teachers and students alike all knew who he was. And of course he knew everyone back.

After her freshman year, Sonny was able to land bigger roles in the musicals. And almost every time, Chad was able to too. Of course they had never actually had the main roles before this year, it was better than nothing.

For senior year, they were doing the movie Camp Rock. She didn't know why they even had chosen that movie in the first place because most people hated Disney and the people connected with them…

But amazingly there had been a fair amount of people who auditioned. Still, she had landed the role of Mitchie Torres. And Chad had been casted the part of Shane Gray; Mitchie's love interest.

It was funny that Chad had landed a role that was the opposite of him. And that both of them were supposed to be falling for each other when they would never do so in real life.

Ever since they had met four years ago, Sonny never had had a crush on him. Sure, he was good looking…Actually, most of the girls in the school called him hot, sexy, gorgeous, mouthwatering, etc., but she didn't look at him that way. He was her best friend for crying out loud! It would be awkward thinking those thoughts about him.

She never had agreed with any of the other females in her school…but she had never disagreed with them either.

Yes, he was attractive. There was no denying that he was, but looks weren't the only thing she looked for in a guy.

Chad had the greatest personality out of every person she knew. How many people could act, sing, care and help? Not many. But then again, Chad was Chad.

So far, the two other shows they had performed had gone well. It was the last performance ever as a family.

Sure, the whole cast was technically a family. But to her, her real school family was the people in her own grade. Older friend's had graduated where as the younger ones just continued to come in as they all moved up a grade. She had grown closer to the people in her grade since they all experienced things at the same time.

Chad. Tawni. Nico. Grady. Portlyn. Zora.

Together, that made seven of them. And together, they had become the best of friend's.

Now though, she wasn't thinking of how close they all were. Or how long it had taken them to be the family of friend's that she had always seen in the shows and movies. Right now, Sonny was singing her heart out in one of the last songs.

'This is Me' consisted of lyrics that told the story of a girl showing everyone that she was going to finally be herself. It was a great song, but she had sung it so many times that it now drove her crazy. She and Chad practiced it so many times that they could do it in their sleep if they really wanted to.

As Chad entered the song, she feigned to be in shock. A smile grew; this time it was genuine though. In the crowd, she saw her boyfriend Joe cheering along with the rest of the crowd. The kids were singing along, happy to know that the play was meeting their expectations. Some of the older fans and peers cheered and whistled as the 'romantic' scene some-what formed between them.

But the happiness that the audience felt was the opposite of what she was feeling on the inside. In a few weeks, they family that they had become would be split. They were all seniors, which meant that there was another step in their lives right in front of them…

In just a month, their years in high school would be over. Sooner than they hoped, graduation would come. Before they knew it, they would be in college worrying about grades and living on their own. Life would only get more challenging.

Sure, they had the summer. But two and a half months was nothing compared to the journey ahead of them.

She was going to college. He was going to college. All of them were going to different places around the world to study different subjects and meet new people. They would be hours away from each other. If they were lucky, they would be able to see each other at least once a year.

The thought of splitting apart tore at her heart. Sonny felt tears prick her eyes. The song was ending, but she wasn't supposed to cry. This moment was supposed to happy, seeing that the character had finally shown herself and everyone had accepted her for who she was.

But it was hard for her thoughts not to stray towards the future. How could she leave the friends that she had grown to love? No one was feigning that things were going to be alright in the end…

Chad. He was that best friend that was always there for you. The friend that was more like a brother than a friend. The one that got through all of the ups and downs that you both went through.

When she had found out both of them had been casted as the main roles, she was as excited as anything. They would both have the time to spend with each other when they were supposed to be memorizing lines and songs.

Sometimes she felt bad for having to hang out with Chad all of the time. It wasn't fair to Joe…

And she was lucky. Unlike other guys, Joe wasn't the jealous type. Usually a guy would be concerned when their girlfriend was hanging around with another guy. But she wasn't the one to run around other people's backs. And besides, her heart belonged to Joe, not to Chad.

She loved him.

Of course she loved Chad too, but it wasn't the same kind of love she loved Joe with. With Chad, the love was a best friend kind. With Joe, it was the you-are-the-one-for-me-love.

Other than just the guys in her life, there was also Tawni, Portlyn and Zora. Those three were the girl friend's that she had always wanted. The four of them were the ones that stayed up late on weekends eating out of the ice cream carton watching romantic movies. They gossiped. Shopped. And pretty much told each other every single detail of their lives.

At first, the girls had also thought that Chad and she would make a great couple. She laughed it off, saying that would never happen. But they too changed their minds when Joe had come along.

The song had been over for a few seconds now, and people had started to stand and clap as they stood there in the spotlight basking in the glow. Chad smiled widely at her, his blue eyes sparkling with pure bliss.

This was the part where their director had added in the kiss. Well, it was a kiss on the cheek which didn't really count. But to her, it did. Chad had done it so many times before that they had no problem doing it on stage in front of everyone.

He leaned forward, his warm breath tickling her face. "You were amazing," Chad whispered before pressing his soft lips firmly on her left cheek. His skin was warmer than hers and she could hear his breaths as her smile widened.

In the corner of her eye, she saw her other friend's beaming from their spots on stage. Joe stood, giving her the biggest smile back. Chad was hugging her. That exact instant was the picture perfect moment that showed up once every few years in a lifetime…

And for once in her life, it felt like everything would be okay.

**Hit or Miss?**


End file.
